coisasdeirmasfandomcom-20200213-history
Porque sim
Porque sim é o episódio 3 da temporada 4 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 27 em total. Estreou-se em 28 de janeiro do 2018. Argumento O episódio começa numa casa de Barcelona do universo espelho, onde o dobro da Mila está a preparar uns planos com as outras raparigas que faziam parte do exército de raparigas do Yusma, e estes planos são para vencerem a regenta Andrea e os seus aliados. A Mila diz que a primeira coisa que têm de fazer é contactar com os oficiais da FEF e com o Josep Maria 22, e unir forças para conseguirem o seu objectivo. A Mila diz que sabe que o Jordi Alejos García fez uma aliança com os oficiais da FEF, mas ela diz que não acredita nele e não sabe se diz a verdade ou não. A Mila selecciona quatro raparigas que irão com ela à Terra do universo normal, e estas raparigas chamam-se Lorena, Karla, Mariam e Marta. A Marta diz que ela é quem mais ódio tem contra a Andrea, já que a Andrea matou a rapariga da que gostava, a Clàudia Kacely. A Mila diz que a Clàudia Kacely era o par da regenta Andrea, e a Marta diz que por este motivo este amor era impossível, mas ela estava muito apaixonada por esta rapariga. As cinco raparigas metem-se na bola de transporte da Mila, saem da Terra, abrem um portal e vão para o universo normal. De repente, num momento de distracção, a Marta activa um objecto que ela leva… Na base da Andrea, a Andrea esta a ver no seu ecrã que a bola de transporte da Mila está a vir, e diz: “Marta, obrigada pela tua ajuda!”… A bola de transporte chega à Terra do universo normal, e a Mila organiza o que têm de fazer as outras quatro raparigas: a Marta dir-lhe-á ao 22 que querem formar uma aliança, enquanto a Karla e a Mariam irão à casa da Andrea para pesquisarem. A Lorena tem de ficar com a Mila na bola de transporte, e a Marta levará a bola de transporte num bolso. Começam o plano, a Marta sai da bola, telefona à 07 e diz: “Transportai-me, já que quero falar convosco…” e o 0 diz: “Quem és e por que é que tu queres falar connosco?”. A Marta diz: “Sou a Marta, colega de classe do 22. Podeis teletransportar-me?”, e o 0 diz: “Espera que aviso o 22…”. Quando o 22 chega à nave, diz ao 0: “0, tens de pôr a Marta num campo de força, não sabemos quem é!”. Quando a Marta chega à 07, diz: “Por que é que vós me pusestes num lugar fechado?” e o 22 diz: “Quem és?”. A Marta diz: “Muito bem, dir-vos-ei toda a verdade. Sou do universo espelho, uma das raparigas do exército do teu dobro que morreu. A Mila do meu universo quer fazer uma aliança convosco, e por isto é que nós viajámos para o teu universo. A Mila está na nossa bola de transporte, agora sairá!”. A Mila e a Lorena saem da bola de transporte, e a Mila diz: “Podeis desactivar o vosso campo de força agora?”. O 22 diz: “Muito bem, raparigas, acredito em vós. Desactivai o campo de bastante e vamos para a sala de reuniões!”. Na sala de reuniões da 07, as três raparigas falam com os oficiais da nave e dizem-lhes que estão dispostas a pararem a Andrea seja como for, e mais duas raparigas encontram-se na porta da casa dela para apanharem-na. O 22 diz: “Não tendes de correr tanto, estais equivocadas se enviastes duas das vossas raparigas à casa da Andrea, ela matá-las-á!”. A Mila diz: “Foi uma ideia da Marta, já que ela tem um interesse pessoal por matar a Andrea, já que ela estava apaixonada por uma rapariga que a Andrea matou…” e a Marta interrompe a conversação dizendo: “Não fazia falta explicar isto!”. A Mila diz: “Não temos de ter nenhum secreto com eles se quisermos a sua ajuda, Marta. Nós ajudamos-vos só porque sim. Por isso dizemos-vos que vós não tendes de acreditar muito num homem que dantes tinha sido o vosso inimigo. Falo do Jordi Alejos García, não vo-lo creiais!”. O 22 diz: “Faremos o que considerarmos correcto, mas teremos em conta as tuas palavras, Mila. Nós não lhe revelaremos todos os nossos planos, mas contaremos com a sua ajuda se no-la der, conforme?” e a Mila diz que está conforme. De repente a 07 recebe um telefonema duma origem desconhecida, e o 22 diz: “No ecrã!”. É a Andrea, quem ensina os corpos da Mariam e a Karla, mortos. Ela diz: “Se quiserdes, podeis apanhá-los para enterrá-los. Deixo-vo-los num lugar fora da minha protecção de casa para facilitar-vos o teletransporte. Adeus!”… O 22 diz: “Transportai os corpos ao espaço. Disse-vo-lo, raparigas, tinha razão!”. A Marta diz: “Não pensava que as matasse…” e a Mila diz: “Não faz mal, Marta. 22, nós ficaremos neste universo e podereis contactar connosco quando quiserdes. Dou-vos um código, podeis telefonar-nos se precisardes de ajuda. Agora ir-nos-emos embora. Podeis levar-nos à Terra?”. O 22 diz: “Muito bem. Adeus!” e teletransporta as três raparigas num ponto de Barcelona. Quando a Mila já quer ir-se embora, a Marta diz: “Posso ficar por um bocado nesta cidade?”. A Mila pergunta-lhe por que, e a Marta diz que quer ver o seu dobro deste universo. A Mila aceita, diz que tenha cuidado e vai-se embora com a bola de transporte. A Marta vai à casa da Andrea, e a Melina diz à Andrea: “Está a vir, dar-nos-á informação, não é assim?”. Mas a Andrea diz: “Mais do que isto. Não to disse, mas ordenei à Marta pôr uma câmara que espiará a 07. Isto é, já não preciso de mais nada dela, já a posso matar…” e dá-lhe um beijo à Melina. A Melina diz à Andrea: “Tu matar-me-ás quando não precises de mais nada de mim?”, mas a Andrea diz: “Tu és especial. Eu não te mataria nunca, a não ser que me atraiçoes. Mas estarás sempre do meu lado, não é assim?” A Melina diz: “Sempre…” e dá-lhe um beijo longo à Andrea. A Andrea interrompe o beijo e diz: “Vai, que temos de receber a Marta”. E a Marta entra na base… A Marta faz a saudação do universo espelho à Andrea, e diz-lhe: “Ninguém se apercebeu de que vim para cá. Instalei com sucesso as câmaras e os outros objectos que me deste por toda a nave enquanto andava pela nave. É isto tudo o que querias?”, e a Andrea diz: “Dar-te-ei outra missão, porque sim: tens de ir a uma esquadra de polícia, roubar uma pistola e dar-ma. Se fizeres isto, ascender-te-ei como tu querias!”. A Marta diz: “Conforme, fá-lo-ei!” e vai-se embora. Quando já se foi embora, a Melina diz à Andrea: “Estou a ver que levas um uniforme da FEF…” e a Andrea diz: “Este é um uniforme que fiz eu mesma, leva o emblema do Império Terrano. Também tenho uma tiara na cabeça, já que tenho o título de regenta, vês?”. Numa esquadra de polícia, a Marta entra invisível com um holo-emissor móvel para evitar que a vejam. Encontra duas pistolas numa mesa, apanha uma e sai da esquadra sem que a vejam. Quando volta ao covil da Andrea, a Marta diz-lhe: “Missão cumprida!” e ensina-lhe a pistola. A Andrea dá a pistola à Melina e diz-lhe: “Guarda-a”. A Melina vai-se embora, a Andrea aproxima-se da Marta, dá-lhe um beijo e finca-lhe uma faca no estômago. A Marta põe a mão na camisola da Andrea manchando-a com o seu sangue, e a seguir cai ao chão morta. A Melina vem, e a Andrea diz: “Missão cumprida. E gosto desta mancha de sangue na minha camisola…”. Na 07, os oficiais da nave estão a ver num ecrã que morreu a Marta, e sabem que ela era uma traidora. Portanto, seguramente ela pôs câmaras pela nave. Mas depois duma procura para encontrá-las, não conseguem encontrar nenhuma câmara nem nenhum dispositivo com a função de espionagem. Por isto têm de ter cuidado quando falarem ou quando fizerem planos a bordo da 07. O 22 telefona à Mila do universo espelho e informa-lhe que a Marta em realidade era uma traidora e uma espia, e enganou-as. No entanto, a Andrea assassinou-a. O 22 também diz à Mila que a Marta pôs alguns objectos de espionagem pela nave, mas não os podem encontrar. A Mila diz que elas foram totalmente enganadas, já que não imaginavam nunca que a Marta poderia ser uma traidora, e acreditavam nela e em tudo o que ela dizia. A Mila diz que ela e a Lorena são as únicas que se encontram no universo do 22, já que as outras raparigas que faziam parte do exército do Yusma ficaram no universo espelho. O 22 pergunta-lhe à Mila o que é que ela fará, e a Mila diz que ficará e ajudá-los-á, enquanto as outras raparigas que se encontram no universo espelho farão o seu trabalho de pararem a Andrea independentemente. O 22 acaba de falar com a Mila, quando o Jordi Alejos García telefona à 07 e diz que quer subir à nave, já que ele quer fazer uma missão ao hotel Golf onde estavam as meninas sequestradas… O Jordi Alejos García sobe à 07, e o 22 diz-lhe: “Bem-vindo de novo à nossa nave. Para começar, podes-me dizer onde é que este Hotel Golf se encontra?”. O Jordi Alejos García diz: “O hotel Golf é uma base secreta que finge ser um hotel, mas em realidade é a base secreta dum amigo meu que já morreu. Quando formos, temos de ter cuidado, já que há armadilhas para os intrusos!”. O 22 diz: “Sim, mas ainda não respondeste a minha pergunta: onde se encontra?”, e o Jordi Alejos García diz: “Está na Argentina, numa estrada. Agora dar-vos-ei as coordenadas para irmos, está bem?”. O 22 se surpreende e diz: “Na Argentina?”, e o Jordi Alejos García diz: “Tenho outra base em Xangai, na China, mas lá não há nada especial. Os meus amigos e eu movemo-nos por todo o mundo, tendes de saber que nós também temos força. Quando é que vós quereis ir?”. O 22 diz: “Temos de prepará-lo tudo, por enquanto não preparámos nada. Mas nós avisar-te-emos quando estivermos prontos, está bem?”, e o Jordi Alejos García diz: “Muito bem, esperar-vos-ei. Agora, por favor, deixai-me no ponto desde onde fui teletransportado. Adeus e até já!”. O 22 teletransporta o Jordi Alejos García à Terra, e diz: “Temos de fazer uma reunião na sala de reuniões, mas desta vez fá-la-emos só nós, os oficiais desta nave. Temos de falar dos aliados que temos. Vamos lá!”… Na sala de reuniões, o 22 diz: “Se o que o Jordi Alejos García disse for verdade, a nossa operação transladar-se-á à Argentina. Mas tenho de saber o que pensais vós: se podemos confiar na equipa da Mila do universo espelho ou não, e o mesmo com o Jordi Alejos García. O que é que vós pensais?”. O 0 diz: “Eu só direi que só se pode confiar nos oficiais da FEF, isto é, em nós. Os aliados que temos, temos de analisar cuidadosamente tudo o que nos disserem. Temos de ter claro qual é o nosso objectivo!”. A Carla diz que ela pensa o mesmo do que o 0, e o Rutitto e a Maray dizem que eles também pensam o mesmo. O 22 diz: “Muito bem, obrigado pela vossa opinião”. Enquanto isso, no covil da Andrea, a Andrea está a escutar tudo e diz: “Acho que chegou o momento em que tenho de falar com o Alxy Frankz, preciso da sua ajuda…”, e num ecrã aparece o Alxy Frankz. A Andrea diz: “Olá, Alxy Frankz, ou Amo das Inocências. É o momento de usares a primeira parte da tua máquina que destruirá Teremedó. O que é que nós temos de fazer?” e o Alxy Frankz diz-lhe: “Tens razão, temos de pôr em acção a primeira parte do nosso plano. Quando todos estiverem distraídos, lançarei a arma a Teremedó. Mas preciso da tua ajuda!”. A Andrea diz: “Sem dúvida, mas quando é que nós o faremos?” e o Alxy Frankz diz: “Na semana que vem…” e acaba o episódio. Categoria:Episódios ca:Perquè sí en:Just Because es:Porque sí fr:Pour le plaisir gl:Porque si it:Perché sì ro:Fără niciun motiv ru:Просто так